


Two Branches of One Tree

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enterprise, Established Relationship, F/M, Female In Command, Jewelry, Marriage Proposal, Military, Negotiations, Shore Leave, Snow and Ice, Winter, girl!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The best is yet to be. When our time has come, we will be as one.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Branches of One Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, which makes me sadder than you can possibly imagine. Summary and title from "[Grow Old with Me](http://johnlennon.lyrics.info/growoldwithme.html)," by John Lennon. (The version by Mary-Chapin Carpenter is really gorgeous, though.)

She’s made of sturdy Midwestern stock, farmers and mechanics, raised on corn and grains and grass-fed beef. She can match him on the treadmill, slinging insults as they run. She looks like one of those ancient goddesses who would hunt her lands, bathe nude in her streams, and tear you apart if you so much as looked at her unbidden.

Her feet, by bizarre contrast, are tiny, high-arched, and fine-boned.

McCoy loves looking at Jamie naked, at curves like deadly mountainsides, at her hair strewn on the pillow. He loves starting with her delicate toes and licking his way up.

+||+||+

 

She doesn’t let him do this often.

He cradles her with arms and body: She lies draped across his lap, her head in the crook of his elbow, her legs splayed. Her lips part in wordless request, and he kisses her, stroking her throat with one hand while the other caresses her clit and cunt. She whimpers into his mouth as his fingers tease out steady, gentle lines and circles. McCoy can feel the climax roll through her, and he holds her through it until she’s limp in his arms.

“Love you, baby girl,” he whispers, and kisses her forehead.

 

+||+||+

 

“Come on, Bones!” she yells from the yard. With a knit hat over her glossy hair, wearing a thick down jacket, her cheeks pink, Jamie looks like an advertisement for all that’s good and wholesome and Midwestern in the world.

“Hell no,” McCoy says, casting a baleful eye at the foot-plus of snow. “It’s cold out there.”

“It’s snow! Stop being such a delicate Southern flower. Besides,” she adds with a leer, “I’ll keep you warm.”

As soon as he’s outside, she leaps into his arms, and McCoy thinks that, despite the subfreezing temperatures, maybe the weather isn’t so bad.

 

+||+||+

 

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_.” She’s standing with her hands behind her back, back straight, poised and even like she’s never had a doubt in her life. “We are willing to negotiate but will not hesitate to fire in response to acts of aggression.”

There’s a silence on the bridge as the translation goes through and then as the Klingons confer among themselves. Finally the reply comes, stiff and formal. “We are not completely averse to negotiation.”

As soon as the vidscreen’s off, Jamie slumps forward. “Thank Christ. I hate fiery space battles before breakfast.”

 

+||+||+

 

Their second day of shore leave, Jamie disappears with Uhura. It’s hard to imagine them bonding over spas and shopping, but whatever Jamie wants to do to relax, McCoy doesn’t begrudge her. He installs himself on the porch with spy novels and iced tea, and spends a contented afternoon.

He dozed off, he realizes when he wakes to Jamie in the opposite chair and a small red box tied with silver ribbon next to the mostly empty pitcher of tea. She looks, unaccountably, nervous.

“Hey, darlin’.” McCoy stretches. “You and Uhura have fun?”

Jamie nods. “Got you something.” She taps the box with one finger.

Too drowsy to be sharp, McCoy says, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Jamie smiles, though that too is nervous. “Yeah, I did. Open it.”

McCoy unravels the ribbon and lifts the lid.

Inside are two rings, both silvery-white, one slightly smaller than the other.

“I sort of lied,” Jamie blurts out, “because it’s for me too. So will you? Or do you? Want to get married, I mean.”

McCoy’s normally steady hands are shaking as he takes the smaller ring from the box and slides it onto Jamie’s finger. “There’s nothing I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG, y'all, I'm getting **so schmoopy** in my old age. PS: The rings are titanium.


End file.
